Verdad a medias
by remsie
Summary: Shonenai. Basado en el capitulo 112 del manga. Las conversaciones a medias no siempre son malas. Bad summary. No soy buena con los summary.


Buenas aquí traigo mi segundo one-shot de esta serie, espero que os guste y antes de empezar decir que los pensamientos irán entre comilla. Después de dicho eso os dejo con el fic.

VERDAD A MEDIAS

Sakura, Shaoran, Fye, Kurogane y Mokona se encuentran en la ciudad de Tokio (del mundo de X-clamp), tras varios incidentes con algunos habitantes del lugar nuestros protagonistas se encuentran en una habitación descansando, cuando Fye comenta:

-Me alegro que nos hayan dado un lugar para dormir y prestado unas mantas. Sakura-chan no se ha despertado aún, menos mal-dice mirando a la chica- No se cuanto estaremos en este país, pero lo mejor sería que ella durmiera el mayor tiempo posible.-tapa a Shaoran con una manta-podría enfermar y tener fiebre-poniendo una mano en la frente del chico-Me mantendré despierto para que puedas dormir, ¿qué dices, Kuro-sama?

Kurogane por su parte se mantiene en silencio, haciendo que Fye se extrañe un poco y se gire.

-Mmm… Si no dices algo, pareceré un tonto hablando solo-le dice el mago al moreno, mientras mueve una mano llamando la atención.

-Responderé, si me contestas a algo-le contesta Kurogane.

-¿Sobre qué?-pregunta el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Sobre aquel silbido-responde el moreno-Incluso en Koryo, cuando tú y yo podríamos haber muerto no quisiste usar tu magia, porque dijiste: _Del país del que provengo hay una persona que duerme bajo el agua que podría venir después por mí, si utilizo mi magia cuando despierte. Por eso debo escapar a través de muchos mundos ._

-¡Kurorin tienes una memoria realmente buena! Justo lo que esperaría del papito-bromeó Fye-¡Tan serio y tan independiente!

-…-poniéndose más serio Kurogane-No se si estas siendo perseguido por tipos malos o es otra razón, pero esto no tiene que ver conmigo.

-Eso es muy tuyo, Kuro-sama –dijo Fye sonriendo. "No esperaba otro tipo de comentario" pensó sintiéndose un poco triste.

-Eso es justo lo que quieres, ¿no es así?-le pregunta el moreno-No quieres estar involucrado con nadie; por eso sonríes falsamente todo el tiempo. Pero ahora estas preocupado por la salud del mocoso y que la princesa despierte y vea toda la destrucción de este mundo. Y en la última dimensión usaste la magia-le responde. "Me duele decirte esto, pero me duele más ver como te mantienes distante hacia la gente de tu alrededor."

-¿No dijiste acaso una vez: _yo no puedo morir _?-le responde con otra pregunta el rubio-Por eso yo…

-No quieres morir por tu propia cuenta, eso es todo-le corta Kurogane-Pero muriendo a manos de alguien es diferente. Si no hubieras hecho nada en ese momento habríamos sido capturados, o peor haber muerto. Sin embargo, usaste tu magia involucrándote con ellos.-finalizó. "Algo que me sorprendió viniendo de ti y tu personalidad distante."

-…Yo-empezó a decir Fye-No quiero que nadie salga herido por involucrarse conmigo-respondió. "Y menos tú."

En ese momento entran en la habitación Kusanagi y Yuto Kigai (ambos personajes de X-clamp) preguntando si molestan; a lo que Fye responde que pueden entrar que solamente Kuro-sama y él estaban hablando. Tras ello Kurogane se levanta y agarra al mago del brazo y le dice:

-No pienses que vas a evitar esta conversación por esto-agarrando más fuerte. "No es la primera vez que sucede, pero no lo voy a permitir más. Porque esto no puede seguir así."

-Auuu, eso duele-se queja Fye por el agarre del moreno.

-Te dije que esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo- le deja claro Kurogane.

-Sí, ya te oí-le dice el rubio-Por lo tanto no te preocupes por mi…

-Yo no me preocupo por tu pasado-contesta Kurogane sorprendiendo a Fye-Por eso, deja de ser un incompetente y decide lo que harás tomando en cuenta hasta que limites has llegado.

Kusanagi y Kigai comentan que sería mejor hablar fuera, para que Shaoran y Sakura puedan seguir durmiendo; Kurogane afirma al comentario y salen fuera.

Cuando los dos visitantes y el moreno han salido de la habitación, Fye se derrumba en una pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la pared. Entonces se ríe y comenta:

-Eso es realmente difícil para mí.-tapándose la cara con una mano. "Y más cuando siento este tipo de cosas."

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación Kusanagi y Kigai le están explicando a Kurogane que al día siguiente deberían acompañarlos para ayudarles. El moreno por mucho que les estuviera prestando atención, una parte de sus pensamientos están centrados en cierto mago.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan distante? Es que no se da cuenta que comportándose de esta manera nos preocupamos más por él" pensó Kurogane.

-Kurogane-san, ¿qué le parece?-preguntó Kusanagi.

-Me parece bien-respondió el mencionado, aún sin saber muy bien a que se refería el otro.

-Perfecto-contestó Kusanagi-pues mañana por la mañana pasaremos a buscaros-tras el comentario se marcha junto a Kigai dejando a Kurogane solo.

Después de estar unos minutos pensando en que debía hacer, Kurogane decide marcharse a dar una vuelta por el recinto, ya que si viera en esos momentos a Fye no sabría como reaccionaría y no querría despertar ni a Shaoran ni a Sakura, sólo por estar molesto por la actitud del mago.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Kurogane había salido de la habitación para hablar. A Fye le extrañaba que el moreno no hubiera vuelto aún cuando era una persona de pocas palabras y que una conversación de ese tipo no podía durar tanto tiempo.

Con el paso del tiempo el mago empezó a pensar que quizás el otro no había regresado porque no quería verlo; pensar eso no le ayudaba, ya que eso hacia que se sintiera peor de como se sentía.

Sabía que su comportamiento no le hacía gracia al moreno desde que se lo dijo en el país de Oto, desde aquel momento procuro no mostrar esa actitud delante de Kurogane, pero aún así a medida que pasaba el tiempo la situación se le volvía más complicada, por no decir que se le escapaba de las manos por momentos.

Fye después de darle muchas vueltas a las últimas palabras que le había dicho Kurogane decidió ir a buscarlo, para hablar con él e intentar solucionar lo que había pasado anteriormente.

Kurogane por su parte continuaba paseando por las instalaciones del edificio sin tener intención de regresar a la habitación. Durante todo el rato que había estado caminando no había parado de pensar en el incidente, y contra más pensaba más se enfadaba; no soportaba que Fye se comportara tan falsamente, pero lo que más le molestaba era sentirse de esa manera por culpa del mago.

El moreno sabía que era muy cabezota y muy orgulloso, pero estaba orgulloso de ser así, ya que gracias a ello había podido ocultar sentimientos que le avergonzaban, los cuales últimamente le estaban jugando malas pasadas.

Cuando el moreno giro una esquina se encontró cara a cara con el mago. No había notado la presencia del otro debido a lo absorto que estaba metido en sus pensamientos y encontrarse con el rubio cara a cara le sorprendió, lo cual fue notado por el otro.

-¿Sucede algo Kuro-sama? ¿O es que no te lo esperabas?-le preguntó Fye.

-No esperaba encontrarte por aquí-respondió el moreno.

-Pensabas que estaría en la habitación, ¿verdad?-preguntó el rubio. "Seguro que creías que no tenía valor para hablar contigo."

-Sí, lo pensaba-dijo Kurogane-pero si has salido será por algo, ¿no?

-Podría haber salido simplemente para estirar las piernas-bromeó Fye-pero la verdad es que quería hablar contigo-añadió seriamente al ver como el moreno fruncía el ceño.

-¿Y de que querías hablar?-preguntó impasible.

-Quería hablarte de lo de antes-contestó el mago.

Kurogane al oír eso se sorprendió de que Fye le dijera eso, pero aún así se mantuvo como si el comentario no le hubiera afectado de ningún modo. Entonces respondió:

-Y bien.

-Se que mi comportamiento no te gusta y que incluso te molesta- empezó el rubio-Y lo comprendo, muy pocas personas soportan la falsedad-añadió-Pero si me he comportado así es porque era la mejor opción-finalizó.

-Eso no justifica nada, por mucho que lo hayas hecho para que el mocoso y la princesa no lo pasaran mal-soltó el moreno-Sino que me parece una excusa muy barata para ocultar algo importante.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero tampoco es algo de gran importancia el porque de mi comportamiento-comentó el mago-Después de todo sólo estamos aquí para que nuestros deseos se cumplan y como bien has dicho antes mis problemas no tienen nada que ver contigo; así que mejor zanjemos el asunto-terminó sonriendo.

-Antes te deje bien claro que la conversación no iba a quedar de esa manera, por lo que el tema no quedará zanjado hasta que me des una razón al porque usaste la magia en ese momento-respondió el moreno.

-El porque quisiera o no usar mi magia es asunto mío-respondió Fye-Además has dicho que mis problemas no tienen que ver contigo, así que lo que haga o deje de hacer son cosas mías-dijo-Igual que el tema de si quiero morir o no-finalizó.

El comentario hizo que Kurogane se enfadara mucho, ya que no esperaba ese tipo de contestación por parte del otro; su enfado era de tal magnitud que no se dio cuenta que había cogido con fuerza del cuello de la camiseta al rubio. Entonces le contestó:

-Puede que sean cosas tuyas, pero aún así me preocupan porque…

El moreno se callo, porque no sabía como continuar con lo que acababa de decir, por lo que opto a pasar a al acción y sin pensarlo dos veces beso a Fye, este al no esperarse tal acción se sorprendió, pero al momento respondió al beso.

Cuando se separaron, el rubio dijo sonriendo:

-Creo que últimamente he sido bastante tonto.

Kurogane sonrió tras el comentario de su compañero y comentó:

-Lo mejor será que regresemos a la habitación.

El mago afirmo con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación a descansar para lo que les depararía el futuro.

Owari

Espero que os haya gustado, en mi opinión estaba mejor el otro fic que tengo de esta serie, pero bueno cada uno tiene su criterio. Así que ya sabéis dejar un review con vuestra critica ya sea buena o mala.


End file.
